1BCJ Ep4 Abducted
by Lantana75
Summary: When Jennyfer is abducted by a gang who sells women, Brisco and the others help him rescue her and the other nine women who are also captive. Rated Mature for attempted rape and some sensual content near the end.
1. A New Life

According to writer Carlton Cuse, had the series been renewed for a second season, the main plot line would have centered around Brisco County Jr. eventually settling down, marrying Dixie Cousins, and becoming a sheriff to a town populated by all sorts of characters. Some of them would be the same seen in season one (such as Peter Hutter and Wickwire and Aaron Viva, to name a few).For while, I kept Brisco that bounty-hunter. Now, I am making him that sheriff and Bowler his first deputy. I really wish this has done at least three seasons, preferable as many as five! Bruce Campbell is King! I also liked John Pyper-Ferguson (who still makes guest appearances in many TV shows and co-stars in movies) and Julius Carry (may he rest in peace). My stories are my additional seasons to the show.

Here is my story! Enjoy!

Bowler, Dixie, and Whip helped Brisco move what few things he owned into Brisco's new home. Unlike Bowler, Brisco did not have a desire to have a massive mansion. His new home was a simple place with two bedrooms. Some furniture was already there from the previous owner, who had died last year. His adult daughters were not sentimental and sold everything quickly.

Dixie liked the small house. Brisco was the new Sheriff of a small town called Summerhill. He and Dixie were ready to settle down and have a normal life. Brisco offered Bowler the position of First Deputy, which he eventually accepted.

The first night in their new home, Brisco and Dixie both slept soundly and comfortably.

Whip was staying in the hotel with his new woman, Alexa. Alexa was a tomboy, but not as much so as Jennyfer was. She was more like Dixie. She dressed nicer and curled her hair. Whip had met Alexa Larkin in Houston and they were immediately inseparable.

Alexa was also becoming good friends with Jennyfer. At this time, neither Peter nor Jennyfer were in San Francisco. Last anyone had heard, Brisco had been told that they were in Little Rock. Arkansas was Jennyfer's homestate, but in another time. It was not the same city she remembered. Yet he had been told she liked it better. It was less crowded, smaller, and not as noisy.

As time went on, Jennyfer seemed more and more happy that she was in these times. There were fewer distractions and people actually talked to one another. Not that she would become Amish if she went back to her original home. They were too strict and made ugly clothes for themselves and seldom wore bright colors. Jennyfer liked blue, yellow, purple, and green. Her jeans were always black or dark blue. She always wore black boots and matching black holster.

Jennyfer did indeed miss television, radio, video games, and computers. But, she had found many other things that she enjoyed and she was having fun. In the twentieth century, Jennyfer had lived within city limits and could not do many things that she could do freely here, such as shoot her guns at targets anywhere she wanted. She liked to put up bottles and shoot them down. This was something she could not do in her home and time. Playing games in the nineteenth century with other people was also entertaining. She could talk to people and learn about them. They joked and laughed, something that video games did not encourage among players. Gambling was also fun. However, if you cheated and were caught, you would end up in a duel with another gambler. Jennyfer was great at Blackjack and Liar's Dice.

Peter and Jennyfer had moved into a small ranch. The ranch, called Yellow Rose, was fifty acres; which was more than the couple needed since they were not ranchers anyway. They only owned their own horses and had no interest in neither farming nor ranching. They simply just liked the place. Jennyfer liked the rose bushes that were full of yellow roses, which is an uncommon color for roses. Their home was about twenty miles from Brisco's home, which was on the edge of Summerhill.

Peter and Jennyfer had started new lives as bounty-hunters, almost picking up the leftovers that Brisco and Bowler left behind.

Whip was currently searching for a new home with his new woman, who he wanted to marry as soon as possible.

Everyone seemed to be starting new lives.

Would they all have the great lives they dreamed of?

2


	2. Love And Luck

Jennyfer sat on the porch and read the newspaper in the sunny afternoon as Rain was just being a relaxed horse in the paddock. Peter had ridden his new black Quarter Horse, Milo, into town to pick up supplies the couple needed from the gunsmith. Twister had died a month ago and was replaced by the black stallion. This was the best horse Peter had ever owned. The newspaper had the same old stories, not really all that interesting. Jennyfer was just a little bored. She put down the newspaper and leaned back on the railing.

Moments later, Peter came riding at a trot into the gate. Jennyfer looked up at him and smiled. She stood up as Peter dismounted. They hugged.

"You were gone when I woke up," Jennyfer said.

"I wanted to make this a quick trip," Peter said, his arm still holding her against his side. "I found us some potential targets while in town. I saw Brisco, too."

"Brisco is the sheriff now, isn't he?," Jennyfer asked.

"Yeah," Peter replied. "And Bowler is the First Deputy. That means those two won't be bounty-hunting anymore. Brisco has six deputies to keep an eye on and a town to keep safe."

"Sounds like he's settling down," Jennyfer said. "What about us, Petey? How much longer can we keep the bounty hunting going?"

"A long time, I hope," Peter replied. "I don't think I'm a suit-and-tie or a nine-to-five man. This is all I know." He paused. "Hey, I'm not robbing anymore," he went on. "I'm making an honest living now, ain't I, Jenn?"

Jennyfer hated to be called Jenny and Peter knew that.

"Yes, you are," Jennyfer replied. "I am so proud of you. I'm really happy that I chose to stay here with you. I have never regretted it for even one moment, not one second."

"You gave up many nice things to stay here," Peter replied. "I saw all those great things from your time and they almost tempted me to stay there. I would have missed this time, though. Don't you miss the things you left?"

"They're material things, Petey," Jennyfer said as she stood in front of Peter and looked him in the eye. "Those things cannot love me back or be there to celebrate my good times and console me during the bad time or make me laugh. I love you and I will never regret my choice."

Peter hugged Jennyfer to his chest and stroked her hair.

When they separated, Jennyfer smiled at him. "So, what do we have?," she asked. "Tell me there's something interesting."

Peter smiled. "Have I got something for us," Peter replied. "One of the biggest bounties that I have ever seen. This guy must have really done something horrible to have a twenty-five-thousand-dollar bounty on him. A bounty like that is almost unheard of."

"This could be quite a dangerous one," Jennyfer said. "With that kind of bounty, that's the message I get. He could have a small army."

"We can do this," Peter said. "Let's sleep on it. What do you say?"

"That I can promise you," Jennyfer agreed. "I'll get us a meal going. Why don't you tend to Milo while I do that?"

Jennyfer walked into the house while Peter took Milo to a hitching post. He tied the rein and started to remove the saddle.

Inside the house, Jennyfer was cooking.

After their meal, Jennyfer and Peter relaxed in the living room. Peter was stretched out on the sofa as Jennyfer lay back against his chest. His arms were around her and they were clinging to one another's hands. His face rested on her head and he could smell her freshly-washed dark brown hair and he liked it.

As the fire in the fireplace died out, Peter realized that Jennyfer was sound asleep. He kissed her head and stroked her hair one more time. He gently stood up and laid her down on the sofa. He put out the remainder of the fire. He then went back to Jennyfer, gently picked her up, and carried her to the bedroom upstairs that was theirs. He laid her down on the bed and covered her with the covers. He then went to bed next to her and fell asleep with his hand on her chest.

2


	3. Missing

Jennyfer woke up as the sun was rising. She looked over at still sleeping Peter and pushed his long hair from his eyes. She gently kissed his cheek and got out of bed. She bathed, dressed, and braided her hair back. She then left the room. Downstairs, Jennyfer went outside to pay a visit to Rain and give her an apple.

"I'll have breakfast for you in a few minutes," Jennyfer said, as if the horse could understand her. She patted the mare's neck.

Upstairs, Peter woke up just moments after Jennyfer had left the room. He dressed and brushed back his hair. He then went downstairs and saw Jennyfer's hat and revolver in its holster, all hanging in their normal place. He smiled as he touched the gun.

"That's my little lady," Peter said to himself.

It was then that Peter heard a noise that made him jump. He rushed to the window that faced the barn and saw a group of horses and men that he did not recognize. A man came from the barn, forcing Jennyfer with him. From behind her, his arms were around her chest and he was shoving her towards the group.

Peter darted for Pete's Piece and grabbed it. He hurried towards the front door to protect her.

Jennyfer saw Peter coming from the house. "Petey! Help me!," she screeched. "Help me!"

Peter fired at the group, scattering them. He ducked behind a broken wagon that had been on the land since he bought the place as gunfire was returned towards him. He could still hear Jennyfer screaming for him to help her. As Peter peeked around a corner of the wagon, he could see Jennyfer was being forced towards the main gate that led in and out of the ranch.

"No!," Jennyfer was screaming. "No! No! Let me go!"

"Let's go, fellas," one man, who appeared to be the leader, ordered his men. "He's just one man!"

At the gate, Jennyfer was appalled by what she saw. A stolen prison wagon pulled by two horses was waiting. Four women were already locked up inside. Jennyfer was lifted into the wagon and the doors locked up.

"Petey! Help me!," Jennyfer screamed.

Still behind the broken wagon, Peter could do nothing. He was outnumbered and outgunned. He threw his head back against the wood and gritted his teeth. "Oh, God, no," he said to himself. "What do I do now?" He peeked again and saw that the invaders were hurrying to their horses and mounting up. "Hold on, Jennyfer," Peter said, as if she could hear him. "I'll get you back. I promise."

Within seconds, the men were all gone.

Peter rushed into the house. He got his Evans Repeater, a good strong rifle that fires long-range. He put his rifle sling on and placed the rifle into it. He put on his holster and his hat and hurried to the barn. A few minutes later, he rode at a gallop out of the barn and kept spurring Milo to go faster.

In town, Brisco and Dixie were relaxing when a pounding came at their front door. Brisco jumped to his feet and hurried to the door. He looked out the window and recognized who it was.

"Pete?," Brisco asked as he opened the door. He realized that a worried and fearful expression was on Peter's face. "What's happening?"

"Some people took Jennyfer," Peter replied. "They kidnapped her an hour ago. Brisco, there were too many. I can't take them all alone. Will you help me?"

"Yeah, of course," Brisco said. "I'll put Jake in charge. After Bowler, he's the best I have." As Brisco grabbed his hat, he asked, "Do you have any idea where they could be heading?"

"They went south," Peter said. "They took the trail off the main road from our ranch. After that, I have no idea."

"Come on, Pete," Brisco said. "Let's get to town."

In town, Brisco explained the situation to Bowler. He also agreed to help. Brisco placed Jake Beecher in charge. Brisco, Bowler, and Whip all accompanied Peter to his ranch. Bowler studied the ground at the front gate.

"Pete's right, Brisco," Bowler said. "They went south." He mounted his horse. "Which trail, Pete?"

"Come, I'll show you," Peter said. He spurred Milo and everyone followed him.

A trail that was wide enough for a wagon but narrower than the main roads had numerous hoofprints and wagon wheel tracks. Bowler once again dismounted and studied what he saw.

"These tracks are the ones from Pete's ranch," Bowler said. "They're headed south, all right."

"Mexico," Brisco guessed.

Whip's eyes widened. "Oh, no," he said. "We need to find her fast."

"What is it?," Peter asked.

"There have been women kidnapped and sold into sexual slavery there," Whip said. "I read it in the newspaper last month."

Peter was shocked. "No," he said. "Not Jennyfer."

"Stay calm, Pete," Brisco urged. "We'll get her back before that happens."

Everyone mounted back up and continued on.

In the back of the prison wagon, Jennyfer and the other women were quiet and were all huddled together. They all looked at one another, fear all over their faces. They knew where they were going. They knew what was going to happen. Some of the women wondered why Jennyfer, who was obviously afraid, seemed slightly less afraid than the others. She knew Peter would come for her. He loved her and he knew people who could help.

That evening, the gang stopped for everyone to rest. They brought the women out of the prison wagon and sat them all down in the campsite they prepared. Each woman was given a small meal. As people slept, a few men stayed awake to watch the area that the women could make no attempt to escape.

Jennyfer rocked and prayed. She had faith in Peter, but also knew that these men would go to any lengths to keep their commodities. She looked at one woman, who stared at her.

"Why is it you don't seem so terrified?," the woman asked. "They're gonna sell us in Mexico."

"My man won't let that happen," Jennyfer said. "He'll be here. I know he will. He won't let this happen to me. He loves me."

"He better have some help," the woman said. "He can't take these men down alone."

"He and I have friends," Jennyfer said. "They'll help, too. Believe me, they will. They're all good people. They'll help us all. We'll all go home to our families very soon."

"I hope you're right," the woman said.

"They'll be here," Jennyfer promised. "Peter, Brisco, and the other friends I know. They'll be here."

The woman nodded, but still looked unsure.

3


	4. Back Off Buddy

"We have nine women, Noah," one man saiud to the other gang members. "We need one more. They want ten."

"All right," Noah said. "I'll stay here with the women tonight. The resty of you will get us another woman. Make sure sge's young and pretty. They pay more for those. Try not to attract attention, Shane. We don't need the Law coming down on us."

"Got it," Shane agreed. "I'll start getting the horses rteady."

Shane walked away.

The gang was now hiding in a ghost town. The women were eating in what was once a saloon.

As Jennyfer ate, she carefuilly looked around and took in her surroundings.

"Planning something, miss?," Rusty asked as he stared jennyfer in the face. "You won't make it."

"My man will come for me," Jennyfer said. "I have complete faith in him. He loves me and he woin't let you people sell me. Just you wait. He will be here."

"Let him come," Rusty smirked. "I'll put a bullet into his head, right between the eyes." He put his finger on jennyfer's forehead, as if indictaing where the bullet would go into Peter and kill him.

Jennyfer shook her head. "No, you won't kill him," she said. "He's damn good with a gun. He's not an easy man to kill. Brisco knows that for a fact."

"Brisco County Jr.?," Rusty asked. "Your man knows him?"

"Hell, yeah," jennufer smiled. "Brisco may come for you, too."

"If he does, he dies also," Rusty grinned.

Very late that evening, Rusty crept into the room where the women were being hekld. All the women were asleep. Rusty knmelt by Jennyfer and put a hand over her mouth. She gasped as her eyes popped open and stared at him.

Rusty stood up and jerked Jennyfer to her feet. With his hand over her mouth and arm around her waiste, he dragged her to another area and threw her onto the floor. Rusty held her down and straddled her. He had a smile that made jennyfer's skin crawl.

Rusty held both of her hands in one hand and used his other hand to try to remove her jeans. She kicked and struggled, refusing to allow herself to be raped. His hand under her shirt, she could feel him fondling her. She kept struggling and kicking, desperate to get him off of her.

1111111111*************1111111*****************111; 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111," Brisco said. "Be careful where you shoot. We don't know how many women are in there. Hopefully, Pete has foiund those ladiues." "Well, he better makew sure they're not hurt," Bowler said, still a little uncertain about Peter. "Not just Jennyfer." "Bowler, Pete never harmed anty women," Brisco said. "He's never hit a woman either, according to Emma Steed. She said he was reluctanat to hit her, even after she beat him quite a bit. He seemed angry that he thought he might have to hit her to get out of the area safely." "I wish I had sen that," Bowler smiled. "A woman beating the hell out of Pete Hutter." He chuckled hius deep laugh that Brisco had heard many times. "Let's go," Brisco said. In the center, Whip watched the cave entrance carefully. Like the others, he was sure the women were in there. He also wanted to be sure they were all freed unharmed. Brisco and Bowler advanced on the men, guns drawn and aimed. "You're not selling these ladiues, fellas," Brisco said. As expected, gunfire broke out in both directions. Peter took his chance. He made his way into the cave, keeping himself low to avoid the flying bullets. Jennyfer's eyes brightened when she saw him. "Peter," she gasped, relieved. She jumped to her feet, no longer afraid now that she knew what was happening, and ran to him. She threw her arms around him. He hugged her close to his chest with his free arm. "We're getting all of you out of here," Peter told the women. "Styay low and come this way." Peter gave jennyerf her gun, whuch was in his belt. "Come on," he said. The women followed Peter and Jennyfer. Everyone stayed low. As they came to the treeline, Peter and Jennyfer stayed at the trail's entrance as the women went on. Once the last woman was hidden in the trees, Peter and Jennyfer approached the gang members and resumed assisting Brisco and the others.

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111

1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111111111111111111111 1111111111

3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 3333333333333333333333333333 33333333333333333333

3


	5. Heavy Rains

"We have nine women, Noah," one man said to the other gang members. "We need one more. They want ten."

"All right," Noah said. "I'll stay here with the women tonight. The rest of you will get us another woman. Make sure she's young and pretty. They pay more for those. Try not to attract attention, Shane. We don't need the Law coming down on us."

"Got it," Shane agreed. "I'll start getting the horses ready."

Shane walked away.

The gang was now hiding in a ghost town. The women were eating in what was once a saloon.

As Jennyfer ate, she carefully looked around and took in her surroundings.

"Planning something, miss?," Rusty asked as he stared Jennyfer in the face. "You won't make it."

"My man will come for me," Jennyfer said. "I have complete faith in him. He loves me and he won't let you people sell me. Just you wait. He will be here."

"Let him come," Rusty smirked. "I'll put a bullet into his head, right between the eyes." He put his finger on Jennyfer's forehead, as if indicating where the bullet would go into Peter and kill him.

Jennyfer shook her head. "No, you won't kill him," she said. "He's damn good with a gun. He's not an easy man to kill. Brisco knows that for a fact."

"Brisco County Jr.?," Rusty asked. "Your man knows him?"

"Hell, yeah," Jennyfer smiled. "Brisco may come for you, too."

"If he does, he dies also," Rusty grinned.

Very late that evening, Rusty crept into the room where the women were being held. All the women were asleep. Rusty knelt by Jennyfer and put a hand over her mouth. She gasped as her eyes popped open and stared at him.

Rusty stood up and jerked Jennyfer to her feet. With his hand over her mouth and arm around her waist, he dragged her to another area and threw her onto the floor. Rusty held her down and straddled her. He had a smile that made Jennyfer's skin crawl.

Rusty held both of her hands in one hand and used his other hand to try to remove her jeans. She kicked and struggled, refusing to allow herself to be raped. His hand under her shirt, she could feel him fondling her. She kept struggling and kicking, desperate to get him off of her. She screamed, not sure how much longer she could fight.

Heavy rains soaked the group as they tried to stay on the trail of the gang and the women. The horses' hooves splashed water and mud as they galloped on the sloppy roads. The group continued on in the rain and mud, determined to get to the women before they were raped or hurt in any way. It was difficult to track in the downpour. The rain washed out the paths and tracks. Peter was concerned. Could they really find the gang and the women in this mess? When would this rain stop? The thick clouds told Peter that the rain might last for a very long time.

"This way, folks," Bowler said as he led the group down a wider path through the woods.

"There's a ghost town this way," Whip said. "They could be hiding them there."

"Good thinking, Whip," Brisco said as he gave Comet a strong kick.

The group galloped towards the ghost town.

Jennyfer was running out of steam. A tear came to her eye, knowing she would not be able to keep Rusty at bay much longer. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

A gunshot caught Jennyfer's attention. Rusty jumped, then fell over to one side. Jennyfer got to her hands and knees and looked. She smiled when she saw who was standing there.

"Peter," Jennyfer gasped, relieved. She got to her feet and hurried to him, throwing her arms around him. He holstered his revolver and clung to Jennyfer. He held her tightly to his chest and stroked her hair.

After a moment, Peter took her face in his hands so she was facing him. "Are you all right, Jennyfer?," he asked.

"I'm fine now," Jennyfer said. "He didn't get where he wanted."

Peter pulled her to him again and held her tightly.

In the town, the gunshot had alerted the others. As gunfire erupted, Peter and Jennyfer moved into action. Peter grabbed Jennyfer by the hand and pulled her behind him to the safety of the woods. He had her gun in his belt and quickly gave it her.

"There are other women," Jennyfer said. "We have to get them out, too, Petey. They have families, too."

"We'll get them all," Peter promised. "They're all going home alive."

Not far from the couple, Brisco and Bowler were also trying to subdue the gang members and avoid harming the women.

"Careful, Bowler," Brisco said. "We don't know how many women there are in there."

"Yeah, I know," Bowler said. "Maybe we can lure the men that way and Whip can free the ladies."

"Whip, can you do that if we get those men out of the way?," Brisco asked.

"Absolutely," Whip said, sure of himself. "You move them and I'll free those women."

"Come on, Bowler," Brisco said.

Bowler followed Brisco made their way towards another area away from the town's main road. Whip waited in hiding.

"Come get us, guys!," Brisco called as he fired randomly.

The men took the bait, which surprised Brisco. They started to go for the direction of Brisco and Bowler. Whip watched.

As the men went for Brisco and Bowler, Whip took the chance and started to hurry towards the old saloon. There, the nine women were huddled together, terrified.

"Whip is going for the women, Petey," Jennyfer said. "We have to help free them."

"Come on," Peter said. "Stay close to me."

Peter and Jennyfer made it to the saloon. They put away their guns and helped Whip calm the women.

"We're here to help you," Whip assured.

"This is your man?," one woman asked Jennyfer.

"No, this is," Jennyfer said, indicating Peter. "I knew he would come for me." She told all the women, "You can trust both of these men. Trust me."

"Come with us," Whip said.

Peter, Whip, and Jennyfer led the women towards the woods.

"We need to help Brisco and Bowler," Whip said once the women were safe.

Peter, Jennyfer, and Whip hurried to help their friends.

When they arrived, one gang member was dead. The six friends teamed up and soon subdued all the gang members. Once all the men were hog-tied, they were placed into their stolen prison wagon. The rain was letting up and rays of light from the sunrise were peeking through the clouds.

"Doesn't feel good to be in a cage, now does it?," Jennyfer asked with a smirk.

"Whip, drive this into the nearest town and turn these men over, will you?," Brisco asked.

"Will do," Whip agreed. He tied his horse's rein to a side of the wagon and then climbed into the driver's seat. He drove the wagon towards the main road.

Brisco, Bowler, Peter, and Jennyfer walked back to where the horses were tied and the women were waiting. Peter mounted Milo and pulled Jennyfer up behind him. She held onto him, so happy to be with him once again.

3


	6. Home

The women, now clean and dressed in clean clothes, were gathered at the depot to take a stagecoach home. Brisco, Bowler, Whip, Peter, and Jennyfer spoke to each one and bid them goodbye.

"I'm glad you were right, Jennyfer," one woman said. "Your friends saved us all."

"I knew they would," Jennyfer smiled. "You go back to your family and have a good life." She looked at the others. "All of you."

On his horse, Peter watched. Jennyfer stepped closer to him and put her hand on the horse's neck. "You think they'll be OK?," she asked Pete.

"Yeah, they seem like strong women," Peter said. "Like you." He leaned on the saddle horn and looked Jennyfer in the eyes. "Jennyfer, marry me," he said. "Immediately. We can marry next week. Let's do that. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you."

"Absolutely," Jennyfer said. "I want that, too." She rested her hand on Peter's leg. She then looked back at the stagecoach, her hand still on her beloved man. The women climbed into the stagecoach, the only passengers. The driver snapped the reins and drove the four horses from town.

Brisco mounted Comet. Peter pulled Jennyfer onto his horse with him and she again wrapped her arms around him. She leaned on him, closed her eyes, and spread her hands on his chest. She was ready to go home.

"Whip," Peter called. Whip, who was about to mount up, looked over at Peter. "Take care of Alexa," Peter said. "Treat her like a queen, every day."

Whip smiled. "I will, Pete," he promised. He mounted up and took up the reins. "I'm glad everything turned out good for you two."

"Thanks for the help, Whip," Peter replied.

Whip smiled. "Anytime, Pete," he replied.

Peter spurred Milo and rode out at a trot. Jennyfer was still holding tightly to him. She was so happy to be back with her man.

As the sun was setting, Peter and Jennyfer arrived at their home. At the house, Peter stopped Milo and helped Jennyfer off. He then dismounted and grabbed her again in a big hug.

"I thought I'd lost you," Peter said. "I've never been so afraid in my life. I won't let anything happen to you again."

In town, Brisco arrived home and found Dixie working on a project at the table. She stood up joyously when she saw Brisco. She threw her arms around him in a hug.

"I missed you, Brisco," Dixie said.

Brisco hugged Dixie very tightly and kissed her. "I love you, Dixie," he said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He backed up and looked Dixie in the eyes. "Marry me, Dixie," he said. "Marry me."

"I'd love to," Dixie smiled.

At his home, Whip walked in and threw his arms around Alexa and held her close to his chest. Alexa looked up at him.

"Whip, did everything come out OK?," Alexa asked.

"Yeah, it did," Whip replied. "Jennyfer is on her way home with Pete and they're gonna marry next week. The other women who were kidnapped are all on their way home also. Nobody died, except one gang member." He paused. "Alexa, I wanna marry you," he said. "Let's marry soon. Let's commit to one another."

"I'd love that," Alexa replied.

At his mansion, Bowler walked into the main room. His home was too quiet. His butler walked in.

"Can I get you anything, sir?," the butler asked.

"Not unless you can find me a good woman," Bowler said. "Why should I have a house this large and no-one to share it with?"

Bowler stood there and stared out the large window.

At home that night, Brisco and Dixie got into bed. Brisco got over Dixie and began to kiss her passionately. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer. He held her close and ran his hand over her perfect body that he loved. The bedspread covered the couple as Brisco and Dixie went all the way.

"Oh, Brisco," Dixie cried out. She held him close and closed her eyes, feeling safe and warm with her husband.

"Shh," Brisco shushed. "No words are needed."

The sun rose over Yellow Rose and splashed rays of light into the master bedroom. Peter and Jennyfer woke up cuddled together in their bed and completely naked. Peter looked Jennyfer in the eyes and smiled. "Good morning, beautiful," he said. "You know, I wish we could stay right here all day."

"And who says we can't do that?," Jennyfer asked.

Peter playfully grabbed Jennyfer, rolled onto his back, and sat her on his stomach. She squealed happily.

"Wanna feel good again?," Peter asked.

"Oh, yeah," Jennyfer replied.

Peter laid her back down, crawled on top of her, and began to kiss her. She clung to him and stroked his hair. Peter used his own legs to open hers and went for it. She closed her eyes and gasped with pleasure as she enjoyed every minute of it.

Alexa woke up to find that Whip was not in bed. Only partially dressed, she sat up. Whip walked in, wearing only his pants. "Ah, you're awake," he smiled.

Whip hugged Alexa. He started to kiss her as he crawled onto the bed on his knees. Alexa held him close as they kissed. Her hands caressed his broad chest as he returned the favor. He laid Alexa back onto the bed so he was on top of her. She pushed his jeans down and waited for him to finish the job.

At his large mansion, Bowler stared at the empty living room. He had never felt so alone. His butler walked into the door.

"Is there anything you need, sir?," the butler asked.

"Not unless you can get me a good woman," Bowler said. He walked to the large window and stared outside. He had never felt so alone.

Will the couples have their "happily ever after"?

Will Bowler find a good woman?

What's next for everyone?

Keep Watching For The Next Episode!

Author's Notes:

1. In this story, I mention that the Amish seldom wear bright colors. This is actually true. In some movies, you may see the actors playing the Amish characters are often mistakenly dressed in bright colors, such as yellow or red or pink. They actually seldom wear these colors. The Amish nearly always wear darker colors. Most commonly, they wear black, dark brown, dark blue, or dark green. The most common is actually black. Also, the Amish do not "avoid technology at all costs" as people think. They simply refuse to let it run their lives. They will use a landline telephone when needed, but will not call to simply chat with a friend. They will not use a cellular phone at all. They do use some motorized farming equipment and will ride in a motor vehicle if it is necessary. They do strictly forbid television, the internet, radio, and movies because they fear that it will lure their children away from their life, culture, and religion. From ages 16 to 21, Amish kids experience the outside world through a period called "rumspringa" and then make their decision on whether they will stay Amish or leave. More males leave than females.

2. In this story, I also mention that bounty-hunting is still around today. That is true. However, courts do not like to use the term "bounty hunter" today because it is a term associated with the Wild West and the 1800's era. They often now use terms "fugitive recovery specialist" or "fugitive recovery agent" instead. Today, bounty hunters are licensed by the courts. Not just anyone can go into a bounty hunting career anymore.

3. Peter Hutter (John Pyper-Ferguson) carries a nickel-plated Colt .45 Single Action Army Revolver, famously known as Pete's Piece.

4. Brisco County, Jr. (Bruce Campbell) carries a Single Action Army revolver, a 7 1/2" Cavalry model with custom carved grips that once belonged to his father.

5. A Meteor 10-gauge sawed off side by side shotgun appears to be the main firearm carried by Lord Bowler (Julius Carry) in the series. He carries the sawed-off shotgun in a rifle sling on his back.

4


End file.
